


Self Confidence

by DarthTofu



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, RPF, Slice of Life, The Resistance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries a new way to overcome his shyness and insecurity. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this today (18 Jul 2016) and am actually not embarrassed of it so here it is! It's basically the only thing with any semblance of a plot (if this even has one) that I've written in a period of 12 years lol.

The living room glowed in the afternoon sunlight, hinting at the gorgeous weather towards two very bored and slightly irritated people.  Dom was reading the same sentence for the fourth time in some drumming magazine, right hand picking at his favorite leopard printed belt. Meanwhile, Chris fiddled aimlessly on his phone to check up on twitter, being one of those rare days when he wasn’t either working or tending to his small army of children. After a few pages of compliments, good wishes, random questions about the color of Matt’s underwear, advice on fertility, and a few questionable photoshops, he was starting to get restless. He loved hearing from the fans but there were so many of them and he was only one person.

Chris glanced up. “Matt’s still not up yet?”

“Lazy wanker,” came Dom’s reply in annoyance. “Even I’m up already!”

And indeed. Dom was infamous for enjoying his beauty sleep until well past noon. It’s not like they really had any important plans for the day, but that was exactly it.  Over the years their personal lives had grown increasingly distant, and while they spent long days on the road with each other on tour, it had been far too long since they just got together and did stuff for the hell of it with no load of work hanging over their heads.

And Matt was still asleep.

Chris sighed, but before he could even move to ask Dom for yet another go at Guitar Hero III, a sharp giggle pierced their eardrums. Speak of the devil…

“What the _hell_ are you doing, Matt?”

Standing in a lone shaft of light from the window was Matt, dressed in his Kansas pig t-shirt (two weeks unwashed) and flourescent orange boxers (unspeakably filthy), which clashed epically with his red cotton socks (the right one holey in the toes). His head was held high, his chest puffed to its maximum, and his hands on his hips. It still wouldn’t have looked at all impressive even if he wasn’t shaking from failing to hold back laughter.

Dom and Chris, on the other hand, weren’t even trying to hold back.

“What?” Matt exclaimed, apparently in annoyance despite the corners of his lips twitching rebelliously upwards. “I read about it online. If you stand in this way it boosts—” A giggle escaped. “—your self— _*snort*_ —esteem!” It was a wonder Matt was still standing in peacock-position, as by this point Dom could barely peel himself off the floor.

“I’m being serious!” Matt continued unconvincingly. “If you stand, stand like, in a confident pose, you become more confidant. It’s scientifically proven to actually raise your testosterone levels—”

“And you need it!” Chris said, though it was a bit muffled as his face was now planted in the couch cushion.

Matt launched himself at Chris, something he would never dare to do before. Perhaps there was something to the little man’s claims, but instead of reaching the targeted destination, he tripped over Dom's shaking form, spindly legs flailing in the air.

“Oi, that hurt!” Dom complained.

“You’re hurting?” said Matt, who had slammed down hard on his arms.

“Yes, I’m hurting, you muppet. You kicked me!”

“Not on purpose, butthead!”

 _“Butthead!?”_ Dom was on his feet now.

“Whatever, I didn’t kick you in the balls,” Matt said as he also rose to his feet.

Chris managed to stop laughing long enough to utter a paternal, “Now, now, boys,” though it didn’t stop them beginning a slap-fight with each other. Snippets of “you smell” and “you plonker” could be heard amidst the scuffle.

Calming down slightly, Chris watched his best friends going at it with a smile on his face. What was it, nearly two decades that the three of them have been inseparable? Jesus, has really it been so long? And yet here they are, very much changed yet very much the same. But anyway, before they get seriously hurt… Chris calmly tore the smaller men apart with his bare hands and held them back as they still attempted to claw at the other. Eventually Chris calmed them simply by standing there and being awesome.

Matt looked up at Chris in awe and pouted. “How do you _do_ that? It’ll never work for me. No one ever just complies with me if I just stand there and look tough.”

Dom and Chris burst into giggles again.

“Isn’t that what you’ve been reading about? Increased testosterone or whatever from looking like a right old cock?” Dom said, and as Matt once again assumed the confidant pose, the blonde continued, “You looked absolutely ridiculous by the way.”

“Might want to put some trousers on,” Chris added.

“Come _on_ guys, I'm trying to make an important scientific point here!” Matt whined, and perhaps realizing the ridiculousness of the situation, snorted so hard that boogers shot out of his nose. Matt's eyes widened in horror as he automatically clapped his hand over his nose, and he bolted away in embarrassment.


End file.
